SDZ DJN608 is a new and unique hypoglycemic agent being developed for the treatment of Type II diabetes mellitus which stimulates insulin secretion and has shown good efficacy in lowering blood glucose levels. In this study we will test the efficacy of SDZ DJN608 in lowering fasting and postprandial rates of hepatic glucose and compare it to diet alone and sulfonylurea treatment.